Gates to Insanity
by Hitokiri-Battousai-Girl
Summary: Kaoru is a princess sent to marry a nasty, vicious king...A pig actually... But this king has some issues with a mighty ruller, Battousai. What will happen? She is between a vicious ruler and a hitokiri ruler... Check out
1. Meeting the 'pig'

In a far away kingdom, Kaoru was a princess. She was the only child from her father's first marriage. Now she had one nasty step mother and step sister. Hitori was the queen her father married, yet he spent several months in the far distant war, to be felled and never return. But Hitori was a ruler, and liked to be one, so there would be no way that she would let Kaoru take the crown; pushing some threads, she arranged an excellent deal with the nasty King of the western side. She would give her in marriage with this king for political reasons.

When Kaoru was informed, she didn't react well. But soon she conformed, she had to. That was no way that she could control her own destiny. After all she was a princess, and her duty was to marry a prince or a king, for the good of her people. But she could repeat this one thousand times to her, and still she couldn't be any happier. Just sad. Sadder and sadder.

As the queen told her the news, she ordered Misao, Kaoru's personal maid, to assist her and to go with her for the foreigner country.

"Oh… Kaoru, don't be so sad, perhaps he will be a nice king, that you will fell in love... who knows?" Misao said, trying to light Kaoru's mood.

"How I hoped you were right." said Kaoru with a small smile "My dear Misao, I've heard of the man. He is forty years of age, a pig that mistreats women. I really didn't want get married to him. But what can I do?" she said with a tear rolling over her eye.

"Oh… Kaoru... don't be like that... at least I'll be with you... I'll never ever abandon you..." she said as she hugged Kaoru.

Nobody knew except for them that, Misao was also Kaoru's sister, half sister. Her father had loved very much Kaoru's mother, but had never forgotten a maid from his young age. So when Kaoru was little but a year old, this woman had a small girl. She died on the labor, and asked the king to take care of her baby. He knew he couldn't give her the title of a princess. So she was like his protégée, and when they were old enough, he introduce Misao to Kaoru as her personal maid, and from there they were always together. From early ages they knew the truth, yet never revealed anything. And, despite not being sisters from the same mother, they loved each other very much. They were best friends.

* * *

As they went to the 'pig's' castle, as Kaoru liked to call him, they were silent. The landscapes were dark and mostly unpleasant, and it was cold like hell.

As they arrived to the castle they felt a shiver run through their spine.

They entered the fortress and the 'pig' welcomed them.

"Welcome to my castle, my beautiful bride. You and your little maid will be installed in my home. I wish to see you to dinner, we have to plan our wedding..." the king said looking to Kaoru and Misao, with a male appreciation on his face.

"Thank you my lord. Tonight I will not dine, because I'm very tired from the journey. But tomorrow I'll be joining you, my lord, for suffer."

"Fair enough, young lady. You may rest. Please follow this maid, she will lead you to your room." he answered bowing.

She did the same, following the maid until they were in the room, very far away from that hideous man.

Has Kaoru and Misao entered the room and felt all alone, throwing themselves on the bed.

"Oh gosh, how can I get out of this?" she asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

Has the night went dark, they slept like two children, like they used to when they were still little. The little Misao in her big Onessan's arms. 


	2. Mistress's Distress

**Chapter two:**

Kaoru's eyes focused as she let the waking world take shape, rousing from her sleep, examining her surroundings.

"Gosh… it wasn't a nightmare, it is really true…" she said, as tear rolled down her cheek.

Kaoru looked to a sleepy Misao, caressing her hair.

"I don't know what I can do… I really didn't want to marry that monster… but if I don't do it, Hitori will be beyond mad… I don't want to think what she would do to me… or worst, to Misao… she threatened me that if I didn't do what she wanted she would make her a concubine for her nasty friends, that she invites so often…"

Kaoru slowly closed her eyes, her mind wandering deep into the realm of her memories.

_"Kaoru… I'll send you to marry a king of the western side… I need to close a deal with him… and he is looking for a bride so I'm going to negotiate your wedding with him." Hitori, calmly, serene in her tone, announced._

_"What??" Kaoru retorted in a flash of surprised anger "I do not intend to marry someone I do not know, especially some one with such a bad reputation." She said, defying her step mother. "If you want to close this deal of yours send your daughter to marry that king instead of me, because I decline any arrangement you do between me and that man."_

_"Oh my dear, but you are not understanding, I'm saying that you will marry that man, and that is final. Your mother died a long time ago, and your father is missing or even dead in war, so I'm the only one responsible for you" she said sounding cold as ice, with every word she pronounced "And for what I know, you are very fond of that little maid of yours? Isn't that right, child? I really don't get your relation or the way your father used to protect that girl, but guess what… he is no longer around, if I want I can make her a concubine and throw her to my friends that are always complaining that I don't have any amusement for them when they visit. So if you, unless you like what I just said, you will obey like a little good girl." She said, blowing in laughter as she moved away._

_And Kaoru stood alone in the middle of the hall, interiorizing what she had to do to protect Misao._

Her eyelids open again, Kaoru returned to the horrid reality that was her new present.

'I have to do this and protect her… I'm still her big sister…' she thought, a small smile drawn on her face.

"Wake up, Misao! I have to get dressed" she said softly to Misao

"Hmm… what??" replied a sleepy Misao, rubbing her eyes "Ok… I'll attend to your bath… oh, gosh I slept like a rock" she concluded, with a big smile.

As Misao jumped from bed, she went to the local maids and informed of what she needed for Kaoru's bath.

"Gosh… this castle is huge…" she said, surprised "I can get lost in here"

As she heard a giggle, Misao looked at a maid, chuckling at her

"Don't worry, it's a big castle but you'll be used in no time. You are the maid that came with our king's bride, aren't you?" asked the maid

"Yes, I am. I'm looking for what I need to attend my lady's bath. Could you help me?" asked Misao

"Sure I'm going with you… by the way my name is Sanae" said the maid

"Ohh, nice to meet you, I'm Misao" answered Misao

And the two maids went, to prepare Kaoru's bath.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another far kingdom, Battousai was in a dreadful mood. Not a soul dared to talk to him; no one except Sano and Aoshi, though Aoshi only talked the utterly essential. 

"So Kenshin, what happen for you to wake up in such mad mood?" Sano asked boldly, while gorging on the food set on the table. Actually he was the only one that had the nerve to call him by his given name, every else was too fearful to attempt so.

"Don't disturb me, and give new information from Gorobei… that bastard" grunted Battousai in a low tone.

"So… he is the reason you are so moody… cheer up, I heard that he his taking a bride… that's the only information I got so far…" he answered while engulfing a cluster of grapes.

"I have useful information instead of roster-head" Aoshi said, nonchalantly "He sent some of his forces to our north coast, the ones we agreed to lend to him, and there is some activity going on there…"

"That bastard is tempting me" said Battousai, reddening in invigorated anger "I shouldn't have made any agreement with him…"

"Calm down Kenshin, you needed that sliver trade and he only wanted some of your north coast to use it like a dock" Sano said.

"I could have conquered his stupid kingdom and that was settled" said Battousai, walking to his office

"Hey Kenshin, calm down… you know what Hiko had said back there, no conquering…" replied Sano.

"But he is tempting Himura, I agree with conquering his kingdom" said Aoshi.

"Man, you should be on my side…" said an annoyed Sano.

"That is ENOUGH" Battousai commanded, shushing his entourage.

"Sano try to get more data next time, Aoshi keep an eye on the army in the north coast, I don't like it… discover what he's up."

After giving these final commands, he went to clear his head and think of that man's real intentions with his land.

* * *

After taking her bath, Kaoru, attired in a lovely dress, nice, light blue with long sleeves and a nice V neckline - a simple yet beautiful dress - went to the dinning room, to have her breakfast, only to see that the 'pig', impatiently waiting for her. 

"Good morning, my Lady, shall we take our breakfast?" he asked, kissing her hand.

The two sat and started to eat. Kaoru was mostly silent; she didn't want to talk to him. Actually, she wanted to avoid him.

"I was really pleased to see you last night, you are more beautiful than what your mother told me" he continued, in a complimenting remark.

"She is not my mother, just the woman that married my father" she replied, sharply.

"Oh, so I see that your relationship with her is not the best" he said, as he saw her eating roughly.

"So let's talk about something better, when do you want to be our wedding?" he asked, a malicious smile taking shape on his lips.

She stopped eating upon hearing such inquire and stood silent, staring at him with her eyes wide open.

'Ohh Gosh… what should I say?' 


	3. Corrupted innocence

**Chapter three:**

"Our wedding?" Kaoru asked, stuttering.

"Yes my lady, since you are here, there is no need to delay it any longer" he answered, mischievously, rubbing his hands in the most annoying manner.

Kaoru started feeling warmer by the second 'I have to think about something...' and nervous too. "Hmm… I don't know my lord, I just got here yesterday and I need to know better this kingdom…" she said, desperation clear in her voice.

"Don't worry my lady… you'll have plenty of time to time to know my kingdom. After all you will be my queen" he said while laughing in his crude demeanor. "For me, one week is good to schedule our wedding" he announced, eating calmly.

"One week?!" she shouted, despair taking over completely, no longer hope holding her. "But my lord…" she started, stuttering again. "One week is too little time to prepare a nice party… to chose my wedding dress… and to prepare everything for the occasion…" she said, trying to buy time, with no exact purpose; she knew only she wasn't ready for that step yet… she truly needed more time.

"Hmm... I see, one week is not enough… so what do you suggest one or two moths?" he asked, displeased by the waiting, longing to grope the girl where she stood.

"I think three months is the best… so we will not to do everything in a hurry… I think we have time, wouldn't you say so, my lord? There is no need to rush everything, is there?" she asked, relieved by gaining some time.

"Very well, so be it. I'll schedule it" he answered, not very happy, finishing his dinner quietly.

* * *

The red hue of the skies announced the fall of evening, and Kaoru felt exhausted. Her dinner was not the easiest dinner she had in years. 

She laid in her bed, closing her eyes, trying to get some sleep. But something was missing. Misao was not in the room.

'Where is that girl?' she thought, opening her eyes rapidly 'it's late… she should be here with me… not wandering through the corridors'

She sat on the bed, looking around absently. 'Where did she go after my bath?… oh gosh I hope nothing bad had happened…' she started to worry more seriously.

So she stood up and towards the door, opening it and standing outside. The lights were off, and she didn't see anybody around, which made her feel a lot worse. 'Misao where are you?' she thought, worriedly, despair grasping her tightly.

She walked down the corridor, descending through the staircases, the stone cold to the touch. Everything was quiet- a fact that only disconcerted Kaoru further.

Then she saw am intriguing room; doors left half open, and a dim light escaping through the crevice. She neared the opening, identifying the room as an office. Suddenly, she heard soft moans coming form inside. Curiosity beating her, she looked through the chink, only to become shocked. She witnessed her supposed fiancé grabbing a young maid by the hair and throwing her against the desk while pushing her skirt up. The young maid was visibly flushed and, in spite of begging him to stop, she was also getting horny at the same time. Suddenly she heard him speaking.

"That little bitch only wants to marry me in three months… three months can you believe it?" he said to the girl that he was grabbing, thrusting himself upon her.

The girl could only moan, her words no longer coherent to be understood.

"So, in the meantime, you'll have to satisfy me…. you and that little maid of hers… she is quite energetic, don't you think? And she will make a nice toy to play…" he whispered, while chuckling maniacally.

Kaoru couldn't believe what she just heard. She was so shocked, she really wanted to simply run away. Yet, first, she had to look for Misao. Fear driven desperation made her run inhumanly fast through the dark, lifeless castle. She ran and ran, not finding Misao, no matter where she went. Her heart throbbed faster than ever, until she reached her room, throwing herself to the bed.

Sobs became audible, crying ensuing, until she suddenly felt a hand on her back. Startled, she yelled softly while turning to face the person who belonged that hand.

"Calm down Kaoru… what happened? I saw you running to your room and I got worried."

It was Misao, attempting to ease Kaoru, who merely sobbed upon seeing Misao safe and sound.

Misao didn't know what happened, so she simply comforted Kaoru until she fell asleep, covering her up with her bed sheets, sleeping alongside her, until the sun rose once more.

* * *

The following day, in Battousai's kingdom, the situation had seen little improvement. Battousai continued in his usual- and rather dreadful mood. In the previous day he couldn't properly clear his head as he desired, which only worsened his humor further, enraging him. 

He was disturbed by the fact that he was obligated to do the damn trade; he needed that sliver, seeing as his mines were starting be exhausted of the ore. If he was dealing with a righteous king he wouldn't be concerned, but the truth was that he knew all to well that Gorobei was anything but righteous.

The man had a dreadful reputation, but he was a wealthy ruler nonetheless. And many kingdoms needed him for a matter of downright survival, which was another fact summed to Battousai's list of reasons to dislike the man; depending on someone else, especially depending on a loathsome man like Gorobei.

But, to fully darken the whole setting, Gorobei demanded, in return for the silver, to use the north coast, like a dock. For what purpose he was not sure, but it certainly wasn't anything good. 'What could he possibly receive at such late hours?' he wondered, his thoughts stirring strong curiosity. Indeed, Battousai was almost literally dying to know what it was. For that purpose, he had his best spy on the case, Shinomori Aoshi that certainly would not sleep during the service. He knew that, if something fishy was going on there, he would find it out promptly, and, as soon as Battousai got a solid enough reason to raid Gorobei, he would do so and take his country by force if necessary.

The sun rose high on the sky, announcing the late morning, Battousai deciding to have breakfast. Aoshi was already sat and started to eat his meal, Sano sleepily yawned in his rough attempts of feeding.

"So, anything new?" Battousai asked calmly.

Sano threw his look at him, lazily stating "Yes and no" as an answer, gorging on a slice of watermelon.

"Care to enlighten me?" Battousai retorted, quite harshly.

"Well… Aoshi has some news about the dock… and I have some news about the wedding. What can I say?… I always prefer soap operas over thrillers."

"Very well… Aoshi, now it's your turn to enlighten me" Battousai commanded, turning his gaze to Aoshi.

"Yesterday, roughly at four in the morning, another ship arrived, and this time I went in to investigate the cargo onboard. I can confirm that he is using our dock for drug smuggling." He finished while calmly taking a sip of his tea.

"So, that bastard is using my dock to traffic his damned opium." He stated, rage clear in his voice "I should kill that wretch…"

"When are you thinking doing that? And what do you intend to tell Hiko?" asked Sano, with a subtle tone of curiosity.

"Well… now I have a plausible reason, so Hiko will not oppose to me. That's one matter settled. As for the other issue… well, I think I will ruin a wedding… what would you say about that, Sano?" asked Battousai, mischievously.

"Interesting… now, that's talking… I got some information about the bride… want to know?" Sano herself was now amused by Battousai's plan.

"Tell me any information you have, discover when he's going to perform his wedding and where… but don't forget one thing; his head is mine." Battousai's retort carried a tone of glee, as he beheld the results of the research.

"Fine… since you don't get all the fun for yourself" said Sano while laughing "Well, his bride is Kaoru Kamiya, from the Kamiya Kingdom. I heard she is quite beautiful. Black haired and blue eyed, which are said to 'resemble sapphires' and such nonsense. I don't think she enjoys the though of getting married that much, however. Her stepmother sent her to this arranged marriage so she could have the kingdom for herself alone." concluded Sano, her thin lips drawing a smile.

"But the scoundrel will get the kingdom by marrying her." Said Battousai, failing to comprehend everything discussed.

"This Kamiya girl… she is the throne heir, but her stepmother didn't like the idea so much… thus, striking a deal with Gorobei; he would get married to her and Kamiya's stepmother would get the throne, which she would in turn pass on to her sole daughter."

"Oh, I see now… so the old queen is scum as well" said Battousai, releasing a howl of laughter. "So we will be the little girl's saviours".

The thought was so amusing, Battousai failing to suppress yet another howl of his typical laughter. 


	4. A Grey Future

Chapter four:

**Chapter four:**

The next day was bright. And Kaoru awoke with the sunshine on her face, and next to her sister, she felt so relived to know that Misao was right next to her, safe and sound.

'Don't worry my sweet Misao; I'll do everything in my power to protect you.' She though while caressing Misao's head.

"Hmm…Kaoru-nee" said Misao waking slowly. "What happen last night? You were so chocked, so broken…I was so worried about you" stated Misao while hugging her sister.

"Oh my sweet Misao, don't worry. Everything is alright now. I'll take care of you…I'll not let anything happen to you…I promise" Kaoru said to Misao while holding her like a small child that needed protection.

"Maa...Kaoru, I can take care of myself." She said sounding helpless to make Kaoru understand that she is a grown woman now, not a small child that she protected since childhood.

"Of course you can, little Misao." Kaoru answered smiling to Misao.

"Maa…you don't take me seriously…" said Misao not too happy.

"Hai Hai…Mi-chan" said Kaoru joking.

"Kaoru-nee-san….enough" Said Misao not liking. "Let's get dressed…it's not time to be fooling around."

Saying that Misao got off the bed and went to choose a nice dress to Kaoru.

Kaoru could only smile seeing her beloved sister so cheerful like always.

'Don't worry Misao…I'll be always here.' Kaoru thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

As the time was passing, Kaoru did everything in her power to keep that nasty 'future husband of her' away of Misao. And she noticed how angry he was the first month. But as the time was passing he became happier. And Kaoru didn't like the way he was eyeing her, the last moths.

One night after dinner, Kaoru intended to go to sleep, but instead of going to her room she started walking in the hollow corridors, thinking how would be her life after the weeding. She was not certain that she would resist the wedding, he was everything she hated and she now knew how a fly felt trapped in the web of a spider. She was terrified and she didn't have much time left. She definitely didn't felt any better after knowing her fiancé better, she only felt more and more scared. Suddenly Kaoru felt a hand grabbing her. And suddenly she was in a room, a familiar room, the same room that her fiancé had violently raped the young maid.

"Well…Well…What a nice surprise, isn't it?" hearing that nasty voice she recognised who was his owner. Her fiancé.

"A lady like you shouldn't be wandering through the corridors at this time of night. You know it's late and you don't know you can find on the corridors." He finished mischievously

"Well my lord…I though of your castle as a safe place" answered Kaoru trying to not show any signs of fear, but honestly, she was not liking her position.

"Ohh but it is…" he said not liking very much her answer "But that don't change the fact that it's still not a good hour to a young and respected lady be up. What were you doing at this late? Perhaps hiding a young maid in your accommodation?" he asked slyly.

Kaoru was shocked. Her wide eyes staring at him "Nani?" she couldn't say anything more

"You don't think that I don't know that you were protecting your maid all this time??" he laughed "Silly and naïve you may be, my lady. But soon you shall not be anymore. And you will not protect her…anymore" he smirked "You will be mine. And so your sweetie little maid."

"No…You can't do that…You will be married to me…You have to respect me, to be faithful…" she said felling her voice losing everything.

"Oh my darling. I can do everything that I want, after all I'm the King." He laughed like a maniac "Don't worry my darling, now you may rest in peace…because soon enough will be our wedding…and I want to see my beautiful bride in her best looks" he said starting to loose his grip on her "But don't forget, after our wedding, everything will be much better…and then there will be no place for hiding."

As he said that he turned around and disappeared on the corridor laughing like a psycho.

Kaoru felt her legs going numb and fell on the ground. She felt the panic rising more and more, and she could not do anything. Or could she?

'I have to run away' she tough

Thinking this away she run to her room, and locked the door.

'Yeah I have to do it…I only have more a week. I'll do it, I'll grab Misao and get out of this hell once and for all…' she thought of that and went to bed.

Tomorrow she would find a plan to succeed.

* * *

As the days went by, the security of the castle become tighter. She was so scared that she couldn't find any exit. She would be married to that bastard and her sweet Misao was going to be a concubine.

'Gosh…I really have to do something' she tough terrified

Since that last talk, Kaoru refused to dinne with her fiancé, she couldn't even look at him. Now she felt more than hatred toward him.

But today was different day she was going to do the possible and the impossible to remove the horrid idea of taking her sister as a concubine, after all tomorrow was her wedding day and she had to make sure that she could protect Misao from that ville creature.

'Yes…that's it…I'll talk to him tonight over dinner. I will make the possible and the impossible to make him back his filthy mind.'

She was determined.

* * *

In the mean while, Battousai and his tropes were more than ready to attack the castle.

"That pig will pay for using my land for his filthy traffic" he though

As he climbed on the horse he saw his two friends joining him.

"Hey Kenshin, so we gonna stop the wedding or attack tonight?"

"I really don't like to wait you know…" answered Battousai

"So shall I send the tropes now?" asked Aoshi

"No…at sunset we attack…we have to let the man at least taste his last food" he said mischievously

As he said that Sano gave the last instructions toward the troops happily like a bird, because now he was going to have much fun. His friend was going to finally break ties with that corrupt bastard that was abusing of them and that made him feel good. And, of course, they would play the rescuers of the little Kamiya girl.

'Oh kami…what can I say? I just love soap operas' he tough felling like he was going to laugh 'And if she makes my type…hmmm who knows….maybe I can take her' he started laughing like crazy. "Now that fox will see that I don't need her for anything" he said that loud and clear continuing laughing like crazy all alone.

"Hey Aoshi, what's happening with Sano. He seems like he has finally lost it" asked Battousai to Aoshi

"He thinks that the girl is going to be so grateful to him, for saving her that she will do everything he wants and then he can make Megumi jealous" answered Aoshi

"He just doesn't learn" conclude Battousai feeling that Sano didn't have cure. 'That only will made Megumi angrier so she will make his life in a living hell….oh well, he will eventually learn…someday' and he continued eyeing his goal in the horizon as Sano made a fool of himself.


	5. Freedom, perhaps?

As the night came, Kaoru as getting ready for her dinner night with 'the pig'. She had to look marvelous, so she dressed a beautiful long blue gown with a low neckline, with a elegant sapphire choker. When she was ready, she went to the dinning room.

As she enter she saw him with a mischievously smile "I'm am so happy that today you decided to join me at dinner, please have a seat." he said showing her her chair across the table.

"Can you tell me what I own this pleasent suprise?" asked him with a seductive voice.

Kaoru was not enjoying one bit, but she had to be plesant to him, she had to make everything in her power to save her sister.

"Since our wedding is tomorrow, I decided to make truces" said Kaoru "I don't wish to get married with the wrong foot, so I decided to behave like a queen, do you not approve my lord?" finished Kaoru slyly

"Ohh... Of course I aprrove! After all you will be my queen. Its only normal that you behave like one." answered Gorobei

"So I hope that you will behave like a honored king as well..." said Kaoru roughly "And stop chasing my personal maids..."

"What?" asked Gorobei "I should have guessed that you would plot something like that! Ohh but guess what little girl, I'm the one in charge so I can do what ever I want" replied Gorobei laughing like a maniac.

"Yes my lord, you can do what ever you want, but I'll be the queen and I inseat of helping you out and be a heaved queen I can be a nuisence, what will only upset you even more" answered Kaoru

"Don't you dare little girl!!" threated Gorobei "I can make your life and your maids life in a living hell."

"No more than what you are making now..." replied without fear Kaoru

Gorobei became angry, pushed the table and grabbed Kaoru through her throat. "I can get as much queens as I want, so don't push my patience, because you are disposable..." and then he let her go and went to sit on his chair again.

As the maids got in to arrange the table and evertything tha was destroyed, Kaoru was trying to get her breath back. She was lost, not only this man was going to rape her and her sister, he had no problem in killing them also. Now she was more scared and worse, she had no idea what to do.

As the pig continued his meal and Kaoru freaked out in the corner of the room, the guards outside the castel were annihilated one by one. Battousai didn't want to make a fuss out of this. Also he wanted to kill his prey slowly.

'Wait for me Gorobei...I'm coming for you' he thought with a deadly desire on his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Battousai, outside is all clear" said Sano "Aoshi is in the millitary wearhouse and he is going to destroy everything" he reported with a grin on his face

"Ok Sano, do you know where is Gorobei...you can play with the soldiers...but that scum is mine" said roughly Battousai

"Hai hai...the scum is dinning...so good luck with that, I'm going to find the little princess" said Sano happy as ever.

'Idiot...if he screw up because of that wench...I'm gonna KILL him' he though mad

Sano went to the bedrooms but only found maids and a mad Misao.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my mistress bedroom?" asked Misao really mad.

"Ohh little miss...I'm your saviour and your mistress saviour. I've come to take you with me" tryied Sano looking despaired.

"Saviour?" asked Misao "TAKE US WITH YOU? No thanks...We'd apreciate the saving part and all...but weren't you suppouse to be beating the crap of the bad guy ass instead of being here..." Misao grow more and more suspicious.

"Aren't you just a pervert? Making up that story just for me let you enter this room?" said Misao madder by the second "Forget it pal, you are going to get it...Now I'm more that mad...I'm going to beat you into to a pulp."

"Waitt...You are wrong...please hear me out..." plead Sano, but it was to late, Misao throw her kunais at Sano, that made him start running, with a furious girl chasing him.

'This is just great...I can beat and kill warriors, but I can't knockout a furious girl that is trowing kunais at me...ohh kami I'm just patetic...' thought Sano continuing running.

* * *

As Battousai continued approaching the dinning room he ordered the maid to get out of there, and them seeing that he was no ordinary man, did as he ordered and entered the dinning room.

"Well well well...what have we here?" asked Battousai eyeing a glutton pig eating one of his kind.

As Battousai stood right in front of Gorobei, Kaoru who he didn't noticed was staring at the warrior and the face of fear that her fiancé had eyeing this man. 'who was him?'

She never had seen him before, but Gorobei knew him for sure. This warrior was not really tall, that pig was more, but something from him showed that he was the one in charge. His hair was red, she had never seen anyone like that, she wonder from where he was.

"Battousai...what are you doing here?" asked Gorobei afraid

'Ohh Kami-sama....this man is Battousai? Hitokiri Battousai? I've thought that he was a legend' Kaoru was really suprised. Never thought she would meet a legend like this.

"I think you know Gorobei" answered Battousai "Or I really need to tell you what you have been doing with my docks?" replied Battousai mad

"I don't know wha tyou are talking about" said Gorobei trying to reach a sword that was behing him.

"Ohh really" Battoussai chuckle "So that's the reason you are trying so despairly reaching your sword behing you?" he finished starting laughing

Kaoru was starting to became more and more afraid, a battle would start at any time and she was there.

"Came on Gorobei, you know I don't kill a unarmed man" stated Battousai

Gorobei reached for his sword and launched an attack.

Kaoru got up and saw everything, how Battousai was playing with Gorobei and how his man was becaming more and more afraid. Until a moment that Gorobei lose his sword, that go near to Kaoru.

"Check mate Gorobei...you scum...now you will learn not to traffic your drugs on my ducks....once and for all" said Battouai getting near him

Gorobei looks at Kaoru and shout at her "Came on you wench give me my sword!!"

Kaoru looked at the sword, she wasn't sure what to do. Certainly that Battousai would kill him, and if she gave the sword to Gorobei she would be miserable and would not save her sister.

"WENCH GIVE ME THE DAMM SWORD" he shouted again.

Kaoru made her mind. She picked up the sword and walked over to her fiancé.

Battousai was not understanding this, after all he was her ticket to freedom and she was throwing it away?

Kaoru arrived where her fiancé was and he said "Very good girl, you will be reward in the end"

And Kaoru without exitation thrust the sword into his abdomen and said "This is for trying to rape my sister..."

And then thrust into his heart "And this is for turning our lives into a living hell and forcing me to marry a scum like YOU!!!"

With that Gorobei fell into to the floor moaning of pain.

Battousai was impressed, he would never guess that she would do such thing, would want to revenge her and her sister so much. 'Sounds like not all the princess are alike' he though with a smirk 'this one is not conformed and thinks for herself...she has a interesting personality'

With that thought he heard Aoshi and Sano arriving in the diining room, and Aoshi had a tied up girl on his shoulder that was trying to get lose at any cost.

"What happen?" asked Battousai not liking what he saw

"MISAO" Kaoru shouted

Battousai noticed that the princess new the girl. 'ok what the hell is going on here?'

"Well...I think Sano can explain!" said Aoshi putting the girl in the floor.

"Ok...Aoshi you can untie her. SANO EXPLAIN..."

As Aoshi started unteing Misao, Sano started explaining "Well...when I was looking for the princess to save her and all...I found the bedrooms." replied Sano "And when I entered one bedroom and found this girl and she thought I was a pervet" conclued Sano

"So? That don't explain me why she is tied up." contested Battousai fuming

"Well she started trowing me kunais and I can not knock out a girl. So I started running away until a fund Aoshi that grabed her and tied her"

"You are useless...you know that?" said Battousai.

"Sorry" Apologised Sano.

When Misao was finally free she run to Kaoru and hugged her. "Are you ok mistress?"

"I'm ok Misao, now we are free for this horrible creature."

Kaoru got up and turn to Battousai. "Arigatou for everything. There isn't enought word to describe my gratitude" and bowed.

"Oh but is no need of that, because you and you sister of there are coming with us to my country" he replied with a smirk on his face.

Both Misao and Kaoru were suprised for that reply.

'This is not a prince charming in a white horse....Is this another nightmare?' thought Kaoru horrifed 'But this time there is no way out...he is Hitokiri Batousai, the strongest warrior of all....a Hitokiri'


	6. Is it really a nightmare or not?

As they head back to Battousai's country, Misao started to think of the events that just happened. 'How can this be happening? Just a moment ago, Kaoru was meant to be married to that monster... Then appears a pervert saviour... Now we are going to another country... What will happen there? Will they sell us? Make us slaves? Ohh no, that can't be happening...'

Kaoru was silent, she couldn't think of anything. 'I can't make an escape plan... I wasn't even successful making one to escape from the deceased pig, how could I think of something to escape of the most feared assassin known?' she started to loose her mind, she was starting to panic.

"Well let's stop for the night" said Kenshin "you better get some sleep, because tomorrow we'll camp out early..." he finished while looking to their captives.

As saying that he handed his horse to Aoshi and sit near a tree. Sano was starting a fire as Aoshi took care of the animals.

"So Jo-chan how are you feeling? I hope the horse wasn't to harsh on you and your sister?" asked Sano trying to be nice.

Kaoru was surprised she wasn't expecting sympathy from one of their captors. "It's ok... we are used to drive horses" she answered with a small smile.

"Hmm...what is your friend doing with the horses?" asked Misao intrigued with what the tall brunette was doing.

"Ohh Aoshi? He's taking care of them, when we camp he's the one who keep them hiding and give them food and stuff" he answered

Misao couldn't take her eyes of him, she had though of him a cold hearted bastard when he tied her up, but now, seeing taking care of the horses was like seem another face of this man, he was really gentle and caring with the horses.

Sano noticed how intensely the young maid was looking at ice man. "If you want you can go and help him with the horses" he said.

Misao was so happy that she turned to kaoru who nodded to her. So she stand up and went to see the horses with Aoshi.

"Thank you! You were to nice to her, she loves animals" Kaoru said while smiling at Sano.

"Ohh it was nothing..." answered Sano "By the way, my name is Sanosuke Sagara, but everyone call me Sano" he finished

"Sano is it?" Kaoru concluded and introduce herself "My name is Kaoru Kamiya and my sister is Misao Makimachi."

"She is really your sister?" asked Sano confused "You have different surnames...and she is a maid..."

Kaoru laughed at seeing him like that and added "Well Sano, we share the same father, but different mothers."

"Ohh... it's quite unusual to see a princess accept a half sister" he continued "you're quite different of the others nasty princess aren't you?"

Kaoru couldn't believe of how much funny this Sano guy was. "Well I don't know about the other princess, but I was raised with Misao. And if my mother forgave my father, everything was alright to me" and added "I considered Misao as my sister, before knowing she was in fact my sister"

Sano hearing her, smiled.

"Sano... aren't you forgetting anything?" asked Kenshin that heard the all conversation.

Sano turned to face the voice and answered "Yeah you right Kenshin... I'm off to go get some food"

Saying that he went into the woods.

Kaoru stayed there alone with her new nightmare. She was starting to fell nervous and anxious, there was no good atmosphere like it was with Sano.

"Sano is right..." finally spoke the man that Sano called Kenshin before "You seem to be different of the others irritating snob princess"

Kaoru didn't know what to say. 'Should I thank him for the compliment? Should I stay quiet? Calm down Kaoru... I have to be polite... at least, right?'

"Thanks..." she answered trying to give a small smile, but lost completely, this man was intoxicating just looking at his eyes Kaoru lost her breath, and adding the fact that he was indeed dangerous, started to shake her world.

"For what I witnessed you have a brain and know what you want" he continued "so why do you didn't stood up to your step mother... like you did to your fiancé?"

He studied her as he asked his question, and approached the fire, so he could see her expression up close.

Kaoru was getting more nervous by the minute. "Well... I did..." she answered losing her faith "But... let's just say that her arguments overcome mine..." finishing the sentence she looked at the fire, she couldn't stand looking at his eyes any more. They looked like they were going to devour her all.

Kenshin saw her reaction and become aware that what her step mother said to her was more humiliating than confess that she had a half sister. In fact that didn't bother her at all, it seems that she was proud of her little sister. She wasn't a ordinary person after all.

"So after all that you were willing to go to your kingdom again?" he continued "You do know that she would make your life even worse, right?"

Kaoru hearing that looked at him, with a fierce gaze "And who told you that I would go back to that place?"

'This girl is indeed not ordinary, one minute she is sobbing, the other she is defying me' he as amused 'and she really knows who I am...'

He smirked and added "So where did you think you could go? A princess do even know how to live outside a castle?!"

With this Kaoru lost all the fear she once felt looking at him and confronted him.

"I'm not spoiled or rotten, ok?" she answered angrily "I know how to take care of me and my sister..."

Kenshin was getting amused by the second, this girl was indeed shouting at him.

"You don't know me to assume such things..." she continued "So don't label me like you did to the other princess"

With this she finished still gazing at him with the same fierce.

Kenshin was more then delighted. He never met a woman like this. She just grown in his perspective.

With that he grabbed her chin and brought her close to him and said "You're quite a spit fire, are you not?"

Kaoru was stunned. ' This can't be, one minute I'm furious at him, the next I'm blushing like a idiot because of his actions??'

"I will enjoy having you in my castel" he finished with a smirk on his face.

Kaoru was perplex, such thing has never happened before. 'First he's testing my nerves and the he start hitting on me? And what the hell he mean with 'I will enjoy having you in my castel'?? Gosh... what is happening to me?'

With this he let her go and sat beside her. When Sano arrived with the food he saw a perplex Kaoru and a really amused Battousai.

'What the hell just happened here?' he though as he delivered some of the food. "Hey Ice man and Weasel girl... I have the food, let's eat!"

"Who do you think you are calling weasel? You roster head..." shouted Misao to Sano.

"Roster head? Why did you called me that? Gosh... that fox lady haunts me everywhere!!" Sano stated

"Who is fox lady?" asked Misao curious

With Misao's question, Kaoru seemed to have waken from her thoughts, and joined on the conversation.

"Fox lady? It's just me or you give a nick name to every person you met?" asked Kaoru.

"Calm down ladies. Yes, I usually give nick names to people..." he admitted "Fox lady? Well you met her once he get home"

Misao let go the subject and started to talk with Aoshi about the horses that she had took care in the past. Honestly it was a more a monologue then a dialogue, but she seemed very happy.

'Strange... Misao must really like that guy, I never seen Misao like his... I just hope she isn't falling for him...' though Kaoru starting to get nervous.

Sano started to eat and talk with Kaoru about Kenshin's country. Kaoru was getting more at ease again and was enjoying Sano's chat.

Kenshin on the other hand, was observing the interaction between his friends and the two girls. He actually was surprised with Aoshi, although he didn't talk much he seemed to hear everything the little maid had to say. 'It seems that they are getting along... gosh never would imagine that she was his type!!' he chuckled.

Then he looked at Sano and Kaoru, she was indeed beautiful and her eyes were just like Sano had described, they 'resemble sapphires'.

And she had the most impulsive personality that he enjoyed to tease.

'After all... was worthy to listen to Sano's idiotic ideas and soap operas...' Kenshin thought as a smirk crossed his lips.


	7. Welcome or not?

The next day was dull, they were very quiet.

Kenshin and Aoshi were silent like always, Sano and Misao were sleeping on the horse and Kaoru was fighting herself to stay wake. The previous night was very tiring, they chatted until dawn, so now they were a total mess.

Sano was almost falling of the horse when Kenshin kicked him. "Wake up already…"

As Sano stood up from the ground he cleaned the dust of his jacket mumbling little curses.

"Its about time to wake up…" repeated Kenshin not really pleasant with Sano's attitude "We are entering my land"

After hearing that, Sano quickly composed himself, he couldn't make a fool of himself entering his home, neither would Kenshin allow it.

The kick was enough to make Kaoru go into full wake stage. In the other hand, Misao continued sleeping like a rock.

"What a rude thing to do to your friend…" complained Kaoru about Kenshin's action "… you could have hurt him badly"

"Do you see any blood? Or any bone standing out in sight?" asked Kenshin in a mocking tone.

"Of course not, but you could have hurt him neither the less" stated firmly Kaoru.

"Do not concern so much about me Jo-chan, I don't brake so easily" said Sano friendly.

Kenshin just laughed. "I don't know what type of sissies you are used to, but my men can handle much more than a mere kick"

Kaoru was astonished about this, but she wasn't going to let this argument end like this "Well the men I used to know wouldn't treat a person like that, especially a friend…" she didn't intend to stop there "They were really gentlemen, toward men and women…" she ended satisfied about her answer.

"Ohh little one… I would like to know where those fine gentlemen were when I saved your pretty ass back in Gorobei Kingdom" answered Kenshin amused and added "And make no mistake little one, I really know how to treat my men and specially… my women." He ended with a smirk.

Kaoru didn't know how to react to this answer. She was sure there was a hint of seduction in the final, wasn't she? 'Last night he hit on me, now he continues? Or he just likes to piss me off? Gosh… '

Kenshin in the other hand was so pleased he just wanted to laugh out loud.

As they arrived to the castle Misao woke up "Hmmm… are we there yet?"

"I think we are entering the gates Misao" answered Kaoru.

"Ohh cool…" replied Misao looking at the huge gate of the castle "That castle is quite different from ours, don't you think Kaoru?"

Kaoru was too astonished about the immensity of the castle, it had a dark aura, much like Kenshin. But at the same time it didn't scare her much, and Misao didn't look scared. In fact she was amazed her eyes were sparkling in wonders.

"Yeah… it seems different" answered Kaoru, not knowing how to describe the sensation.

As they entered there were many maids waiting for them in a straight line and a governess in the middle, every one welcoming them. "Welcome home Himura-sama, Shinomori-sama and Sagara-sama."

Then the governess walked over Kenshin expecting his orders. "Tae, put someone in charge of the horses, provide a room for our guests, and prepare my bath."

Tae just snapped her fingers and the maids start to move: some went to take care of the horses, others went to Sano and Aoshi leading them to their rooms, others addressed Kaoru and Misao leading them to the guest room and Tae lead Kenshin to his bath that was waiting for him.

Along the corridor Kaoru could notice that Tae was informing everything that occurred during Kenshins absence 'She is the one in charge of the maids… and it seems that Kenshin really trust her'

As Kaoru and Misao entered the guest room, the maids said that there were a bath ready in the private chamber next to their room and if they needed anything it would be provided.

Misao was amazed about the room, it was like one of Kaoru rooms but had two beds, two comfortable beds. And one was for her.

Kaoru was happy to see her sister so happy, but something was off. They were Kenshin prisoners or something like that, right? So why the guest treatment?

* * *

After taking their bath they slept in like two babies. They were so exhausted from the trip.

Kenshin after his own bath went to the dining room, and was surprised to only see Sano and Aoshi. "Where are the girls?"

"If you are asking from me Ken-san, I'm right here" answered Megumi sitting in his lap.

"Hi Megumi… " answered Kenshin disinterested "And no, I wasn't asking for you..."

Megumi didn't like his tone or what he said so she just stood up and went to her sit. "So who are the 'girls' that you were asking Ken-san?"

"Ohh they are great, much better than you fox" answered Sano grinning.

"They are the spoils of war" concluded Aoshi

"What?" asked Megumi "You brought girls from that conquest that you did?"

"Yes, and they are really nice and really pretty" said Sano trying to provoke Megumi even more.

"Enough" said Kenshin not wanting to listen to them anymore "Let conclude this subject once and for all. One of the girls was Gorobei's fiancé and she actually facilitated my work by killing the bastard, and the other one is her sister that gave Sano a hard time. So we brought them with us."

"What? That's not a reason to bring those women to the castle…" said Megumi not liking this a bit "Specially to the guest room… they should be prisoners or something no?"

"Enough Megumi..." said Kenshin rising his voice "I am the ruler of this kingdom, and I do what I please… It's not you who will tell me what to do."

Megumi shut up, she didn't want to anger him any longer.

"Tae, where are the girls?" Kenshin asked one more time.

"The girls fell asleep after their bath, they must be really tired from the journey"

"I see…" said Kenshin "Tomorrow make sure they arrive on time for breakfast."

"Certainly my lord"

After that they dinned in silence. It was going to be a tensed night for them.


End file.
